Love by the Law
by ramora13
Summary: Will the law that seperates Lucius and Narcissa bring Draco and Ginny together?(NOTE- the rating will be for language in later chapters)
1. Default Chapter

_Authors Note-This is my first fic so please be nice. I want to thank weasley is our king for the idea for the title. With out her the title would be non-existent. So lets all give her a round of applause. If you like Lucius or Dean Thomas don't read this. Oh and a special note for weasley is our king I know where you live and if you don't review you'll have to deal with me all during school._

"_speech" 'thoughts'_

Disclaimer-Okay I'm only going to do this once so listen up. I don't own anything that you recognize. I'm not making any money so don't sue me!

**Chapter 1**

Draco sighed as he walked into the office of Genevra Thomas. He couldn't believe that his mother was finally getting a divorce. Of course, he had to go to the lawyer because his father wouldn't let her out of the house.

"Good-morning Sir," said a cheerful secretary. "Do you have an appointment?"

Draco felt like saying of course you dimwit who would just walk into the best lawyer in town's office and just expect to see her, but instead he just said, "Yes. My name is Draco Malfoy, I have an appointment for 10:30."

The secretary threw some green powder onto the fire place and stuck her head in.

"Ms. Thomas." Draco heard her say "Your 10:30 is here."

Draco couldn't hear what was said on the other side, but when the secretary removed her head from the fire she told him to go in.

When he walked into the office he saw a beautiful woman sitting at the desk. He guessed her to be about the same age as him. She had wavy auburn hair that reached the middle of her back. Her eyes were a beautiful brown that he could get lost in. she had curves in all the right places, and her face could have been one of a doll.

Genevra looked up and gasped. She couldn't believe Draco Malfoy just walked into her office. She was about to call her secretary saying that there had been a mistake when an idea came into her head.

'I think I'll have a little fun with this.' She thought.

"Mr. Malfoy." Genevra said, "Please sit down."

Draco took a seat in front of her desk. When he looked at her again he thought she looked familiar but he couldn't put her finger on why.

"So, Mr. Malfoy, are you interested in getting a divorce." She asked.

"Actually, no." Draco replied. "I am willing to pay a lot of money but you have to keep this a secret. Can you do that for me?" Genevra nodded so he continued. "I am here for my mother. She has been in an abusive marriage and now wants out. And before you ask why she is not here it is because my father won't let her out of the house."

Genevra saw how much this meant to Draco but she really didn't want to work for her worst enemy.

She sighed and said "This is an easy case to win. Why did you come to me when you could have gone to somebody else and saved a lot of money?"

"I came to you," he replied. "So my father won't be able to."

"Alright," she said slowly "I will need to talk to your mother. Is there anyway you can do that?"

"No." Draco said flatly. "The only way to get inside the manor if you are not a Malfoy is if you have the permission of the oldest male."

"So how do I get the permission of the oldest male?" Genevra asked like it was the most obvious question in the world.

"The only way my father will let women into the house is if it's to "meet the parents" And he will want to be there." Draco answered.

"I don't think I can do that." Genevra said. "Because first of all I'm engaged (Draco noticed that she didn't look to happy about it.) And second I had a bad experience with your dad in my first year at Hogwarts."

"Oh, I didn't know you went to Hogwarts," Draco said "What house were you in?"

Now Genevra knew that Draco didn't remember who she was. She wondered if this was a good time to tell him who she was, a Weasley.

Draco noticed that she paused and thought she was in Hufflepuff because nobody really liked being in that house.

"I was in Gryffindor," Genevra said finally. She had decided to give him clues as to who she was but not actually tell him. "You tormented me and my family all through school. I only got one year without you and that was after you graduated but then all your wonderful Syltherin friends tormented me."

Draco was shocked. He knew he tormented Gryffindors but he couldn't believe that he would torment someone as beautiful as her.

"Listen, Mr. Malfoy." Genevra said slowly "I really want to help you and your mother. Plus I have a grudge against your dad so I would love to see him lose but I don't know if I can handle seeing him. I'm too afraid that I'll hex him into oblivion."

"What did he do to you to make you hate him so much?" Draco asked.

"It's a long story, and I don't think I want to tell you right now." She replied.

"Why don't you come over to my place for dinner and you can tell me about it?" Draco asked seductively.

Genevra sighed she knew that she really should go but she was torn about whether she wanted to or not.

"Fine," she said "Leave your address with my secretary and I'll be there at 7."

_A.N.- So what did you all think? Was it good or bad? Anything I should change? Anyway please review. Oh and I'm writing this in English so you should get between 2 and 3 chapters a week. I know its short but this is just the first chapter and they should be getting longer._


	2. Autors Note

Authors Note

Okay I'm sorry I haven't updated but I'm not entirerly sure where I want this chapter to go. I need to have a chapter that shows Ginny getting ready for the dinner and this will be it, I think that it also is going to be a back up story about her friendship with Harry, Hermione and the rest of her family (right now I'm just working with Harry.) I'm also not completely happy with what I do have so sorry about the lack of updates. Also I was wondering if you would like fast (hopefully) and short(ish) chapters or long(ish) chapters and a long time between updates? Any way just review to this and tell me what you think, also if you have any ideas for a filler chapter let me know I just might use them.


End file.
